The First Time
by NCISVU
Summary: Mike's first solo mission doesn't go as planned but Briggs is there to help him deal with the aftermath. Kind of a glorified PWP. Slash. Pizza Box episode tag.


**The First Time**

Briggs had just stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed for the night when his bedroom door opened. He turned angrily, ready to yell but the sight of Mike standing there looking so defeated stopped him.

"Finish the dishes or did you decide you need help after all?"

"Finished," Mike answered softly.

Briggs raised his chin in acknowledgement and waited for Mike to continue but he never did. The kid just stood in his doorway looking broken and vulnerable.

"You see Eddie every time you close your eyes?" Briggs asked knowingly. He'd been in Mike's shoes before. He knew what the kid was going through.

Mike nodded. "We got him killed, Briggs. _I_ got him killed and I told you that was gonna happen!" He'd started out speaking softly but he was yelling and stabbing his finger at Briggs by the time he was done.

"No, Mike," Briggs said calmly. "Eddie made his choice. He made it as soon as he joined up with Bello and he made it again tonight when he went back to Bello instead of getting on that bus. We gave him a way out. He didn't take it."

Mike's breathing grew heavier as he tried to keep his emotions bottled up. He tugged at his shirt sleeves and stared blankly at the wall, shaking his head and looking desperate. He'd never felt so overwhelmed. All his book smarts and all the training in the world never could've prepared him for what he'd witnessed earlier with Eddie.

It was easy to see the haunted look in Mike's eyes and read the distress in his body language. Briggs knew he'd come for comfort and he was willing to give it to him in any way Mike wanted. "Hey," he said, scooting to the opposite side of the bed and lifting the sheet and blanket, "c'mere."

Briggs' invitation and nudity was the only invitation Mike needed. He kicked his shoes off and pulled both his shirts over his head as he hastily made his way towards the other man's bed. He crawled in and yanked his socks off as Briggs rose and met his mouth with a wet, passionate kiss. Mike opened his mouth into the kiss and their tongues dueled for dominance before Mike finally gave in. Briggs rolled Mike onto his back and straddled him without breaking the kiss. He opened Mike's pants with ease and finally pulled back from the kiss so they could both fill their lungs with air.

"This what you need?"

"Yes," Mike panted desperately, sure that the physical connection and emotional high that sex offered would help him feel better. Once Briggs had his pants open, Mike wiggled them down his legs and kicked them off as the kissing turned to nipping and biting; first the jaw and then the collarbone before the teeth latched onto his nipples.

"Fuck," Mike groaned, pushing his chest up towards Briggs.

"Soon enough," Briggs replied, flicking his tongue over the hardened nub.

"Hard," Mike said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Briggs said as he reached over and grabbed a condom and some lube from his nightstand drawer. "I can feel that." He tossed the supplies onto the mattress next to them before kissing Mike again.

"No," Mike said after the kiss ended, "I want you to take me hard."

"Careful what you wish for, Mikey." As if to prove his point Briggs bit down on Mike's nipple making him cry out.

"Yeah," Mike breathed. "Yes, that's what I need." The pain reminded him he was alive and in some small way helped to ease his guilt over Eddie's death.

Briggs sat back on his knees and lifted Mike's legs onto his shoulders, exposing his ass perfectly. He admired the man's long cock, heavy ball sac and tight ass hole as he coated his fingers with lube. Mike may have been the one who needed this but it was going to be fun for Briggs too.

Briggs rubbed his fingers over Mike's entrance, soothing and relaxing him before pushing inside. As easy as it was to stretch Mike, Briggs knew it wasn't his first time being with a man, not that it mattered. He tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, pulled it out of the package and rolled it on. After adding a little more lube and stroking himself to spread it around, he lined up and looked down at Mike.

"Do it," Mike said softly.

Briggs eased himself in, never taking his eyes off Mike. A slight grimace crossed Mike's face but his eyes remained wide and on Briggs. It wasn't until Briggs leaned over and pressed his lips against Mike's that they both closed their eyes and focused solely on the act of sex, letting themselves forget about what had happened earlier that evening. Briggs found his rhythm and Mike scooted around until he was comfortable then the two were soon moving in unison, accentuating strokes with kisses while they touched and explored each other's bodies.

"Harder," Mike begged quietly as he brushed his fingertips over Brigg's belly. "Harder. I need more." He reached down and stroked his cock as Briggs' lengthened his strokes and he pushed in with more force.

Briggs refused to hurt Mike, even if he begged but if he liked it rough, he was more than happy to oblige. "How's that?"

"Yeah," Mike sighed, "right there."

Briggs wrapped his arms around Mike's legs which were still resting on his shoulders and watched him stroke himself. Mike thrust his hips and kept his hand still, moving his cock in and out of the tight, narrow passage his hand created. Briggs changed his position slightly, pushing in at a more upward angle in search of the spot that would drive Mike wild. He knew he'd found it when Mike's eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth fell open and he all but melted into the mattress.

"You like that?" Briggs asked

"Uh… don't stop," Mike grunted.

He arched his head back, writhing in ecstasy and Briggs took advantage of his exposed neck by kissing and suckling.

"Holy fuck," Mike groaned as his body trembled. "'m gonna cum."

He thrust his hips harder forcing Briggs to move faster in order to keep up. Mike closed his eyes and was enveloped in darkness as a thick, heavy stream of white painted his chest and belly. The gasps and grunts combined with the clenching and throbbing forced Briggs over the edge and he filled the condom with a shouted curse.

When he finally slowed his thrusting to a stop, he was exhausted and breathing heavy. He eased out of Mike, lowered his legs to the bed then collapsed next to him as both struggled to catch their breath. When he could finally move again he pushed himself up on his side and draped his arm over Mike's pillow.

"Does it get easier?" Mike asked.

Briggs nodded as he stroked Mike's hair. "Pretty soon you'll think more about the innocent lives you're saving than the dead criminals."

Mike let his mind wander to what could've happened had Eddie been allowed to live and, even scarier, what would happen if he and Briggs weren't on the verge of taking Bello down. Maybe Eddie had died a noble death after all. "Thanks, Briggs," he said softly.

"That's what I'm here for, kid."

**End.**


End file.
